


The Face Within

by Treasure_of_the_Rudras



Category: Valdemar Series - Mercedes Lackey
Genre: F/M, Valdemar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 18:36:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7117867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treasure_of_the_Rudras/pseuds/Treasure_of_the_Rudras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short romance scene between Weaponsmaster Alberich and Herald-Chronicler Myste, intended to immediately follow the ending to Exile's Valor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Face Within

**Author's Note:**

> After reading Exile's Honor and Exile's Valor by Mercedes Lackey, I thought Alberich and Myste made an adorable couple and I ended up writing this. The beginning opens right where Exile's Valor leaves off. I hope it's enjoyed by any others like me who searched AO3 for Alberich fics.

“Now,” he breathed into her hair, “would you like to find out how a hero is rewarded?”

Her response was everything he could have wished for - and he knew that for a few marks, at least, the world would be completely all right for both of them. It would not remain that way for long - but it was enough that it remain that way for now.

Alberich hummed as his lips met Myste’s in a soft kiss. His eyes slid closed, allowing the crisis that had just been averted to gently fade from the forefront of his mind. Myste kissed the Weaponsmaster back, warm and receptive.

Alberich hooked his arms underneath Myste and rose from the couch, actually carrying her off to his bed. Myste laughed with surprise, but she was more than content to let him dote upon her as he wished. The rescue of Selenay had been stressful for them all. A moment of mutual comfort was more than welcome.

Alberich laid Myste down on his bed, then hastily started removing his gray leathers. Myste stripped out of her own clothes, watching him with fondness and a touch of amusement. The Weaponsmaster caught her looking and raised a brow, turning his body to give her a bit of a show as he pulled off his trousers. Myste chuckled at him as he stalked over to the bed, naked.

Alberich smiled as he settled over her. A mischievous, low smoulder shone in his eyes that very few, if any, in Haven would have even imagined. He was as eager to give Myste her “reward” as she was curious to see what he would do.

Nothing was spoken as his lips found hers in the dark. He was a quiet man, comfortable in his solitude. His lips and hands would say everything he needed.

Alberich’s kisses trailed along Myste’s lips, moving down along her chin and over her neck, his fingers rubbing gentle circles in her arms. Myste smiled at his affections and sighed a long, content sigh.

The Weaponsmaster had not been a stranger to sexual intercourse before they’d become a secret couple; however, Myste was his first romance. His attentions to her body were less hesitant than they had been the first time, yet he remained gentle and sincere.

Alberich’s fingers trailed down to rub circles around Myste’s nipples, his lips moulding kisses over her mouth. She sighed and murmured, her breath picking up when his lips left hers to join his hands, kissing in-between her breasts while his fingers cupped them. Alberich moved his face to the side to capture one of her nipples in his mouth, sucking and licking it tenderly. He made eye contact with Myste as he worked, then switched to her other breast. It was exciting, to receive pleasure from this scarred, hard man, who had been so careful when Myste had first flirted with him.

Humming, the Weaponsmaster’s lips ran down Myste’s body, over her belly, and then between her thighs, the tip of his nose nuzzling her sex. Myste moaned quietly, her back arching off the bed. Alberich’s earnest attention made her feel decades younger in an inner sense, playful and alive. His rough hands wrapped around the tops of her legs as he pleasured her, his tongue circling her folds and her clit.

“Alberich,” Myste chuckled, surprised and pleased by his actions. He’d not attempted oral with the Chronicler before, and he wasn’t doing badly at it. Her twitches and moans made his cock positively ache, but he remained patient, slipping the tip of a finger up and inside her while continuing to lick.

When he had Myste easing her hips onto his finger with small moans and gasps, Alberich gave her a kiss between her legs and raised his head, meeting the Herald-Chronicler’s eyes. Nevermind all of her self-deprecating comments about her appearance. To the Weaponsmaster in this moment, Myste looked extremely fetching. He rubbed a hand over his throbbing cock as he settled over her, murmuring affections in Karsite.

Myste parted her legs as Alberich guided himself with a hand, the head of his cock teasing her entrance. His scarred face was already flushed with contentment as he watched her. Myste’s eyes were full of affection and fondness as she wrapped her arms around his back.

Alberich’s cock slipped into the Chronicler tenderly, and he eased his way in with a low growl in his throat. His hands and mouth massaged over her body, caressing and kissing Myste while his hips set an easy, deep pace. It was affectionate, fond sex, and Myste crossed her legs behind him, allowing him to slide into her deeper with a grunt.

The Weaponsmaster worked his angle until the head of his cock was repeatedly pressing Myste’s sweet spot. The sensations from her body, as well as the cries and gasps that were now coming from her were affecting him as well. Alberich dropped a hand between her legs to rub her in the way that she’d shown him she liked for a little extra stimulation, focusing on getting her to her peak before he reached his own release.

“Oh, Alberich--” Myste uttered a loud curse in her pleasure. She’d deny it later, but it warmed the cockles of his heart. And then all rational thought was pushed out of Alberich’s mind as he felt her squeezing down around him. With a handful of firm, deep thrusts, the Weaponsmaster followed Myste, groaning in pleasure as he burst inside of her.

The Weaponsmaster and Chronicler ground their hips together, gasping and writhing in their shared pleasure. When Alberich recovered from his peak, he slipped himself out, then pulled Myste to his side on the bed, stroking her hair and cuddling her affectionately. 

“Well.” Myste ventured, after she had caught her breath. “Perhaps being a hero isn’t so bad after all.”

Alberich chuckled and kissed her on the lips. “I thought you’d see it my way.”


End file.
